cnc_timelinesfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
History World War II In the second world war the US didn't get involved until the substantial threat of the soviet development of nuclear weapons was made apparent. World War III In the third world war the US subject to the blunt of soviet aggression. Tiberium War I GDI American Forces are lead by the GDI USCOM were US forces involved GDI operations, though fairly relevant in the First Tiberium War by the Second Tiberium War with the rise of Nod on US soil it had grown to practically all US forces in GDI controlled areas. War against the GLA The US didn't get involved until missiles were launched at Washington D.C. Tiberium War II With the growth of Nod forces onto American soil most of the US Military was split into two groups with those in GDI controlled regions becoming part of the before mentioned "GDI American Forces" while those outside GDI territory becoming part of the "American Defense Forces" fighting nod behind front-lines. Allied Sub-Faction Arsenal Units * GIs are trained as veterans. * Vehicles Cost 15% less. * Nemitz Aircraft Carriers instead of Aircraft Carriers during the Third World War & Psychic Dominator Crisis. Support Powers * Airborne Power from Air Force Command. Reinforcement Units * Infantry(Skirmish): Rifle Infantry, GI, Peacemaker & Peacekeeper * Infantry(WW2): Rifle Infantry * Infantry(WW3): GI * Infantry(WW4): Peacemaker & Peacekeeper * Infantry(Gulf War): Peacemaker & Peacekeeper * Vehicle(Skirmish): Light Tank, Grizzly Battle Tank, Paladin I Tank & MBT-90 * Vehicle(WW2): Light Tank * Vehicle(WW3): Grizzly Battle Tank * Vehicle(WW4): Paladin I Tank * Vehicle(Gulf War): MBT-90 Starting Units * Skirmish: 4 Rifle Infantry, 2 Rocket Infantry, 1 Jeep, 1 Light Tank & 1 Medium Tank * WW2: 4 Rifle Infantry, 2 Rocket Infantry, 1 Jeep, 1 Light Tank & 1 Medium Tank * WW3: 4 GIs, 2 Guardian GIs, 1 IFV, 1 Battle Fortress & 1 Grizzly Battle Tank * WW4: 2 Peacemakers, 2 Peacekeepers, 2 Javelin Soldiers, 1 Multigunner IFV, 1 Riptide ACV & 1 Paladin I Tank * Gulf War: 4 Pacificators, 2 Javelin Soldiers, 1 Multigunner IFV, 1 Riptide ACV & 1 MBT-90 GDI American Forces Arsenal Units * Pilots released on vehicle death during the GLA War & Second Tiberium War. Buildings * Patriot Battery instead of Advanced Guard Tower. * Patriot Battery Upgrade instead of RPG Upgrade and SAM Battery Upgrade for Component Tower. Upgrades * Scout Drones, Battle Drones and Hellfire Drones upgrades for vehicles during the GLA War & Second Tiberium War. Reinforcement Units * Infantry(Skirmish): Minigunner, Light Infantry & Rifleman * Infantry(TW1): Minigunner * Infantry(GLA War): Minigunner * Infantry(TW2): Light Infantry * Infantry(TW3): Rifleman * Vehicle(Skirmish): Medium Tank, Titan Mech & Predator Tank * Vehicle(TW1): Medium Tank * Vehicle(GLA War): Medium Tank * Vehicle(TW2): Titan Mech * Vehicle(TW3): Predator Tank Starting Units * Skirmish: 4 Minigunners, 2 Rocket Infantry, 1 Humvee, 1 APC & 1 Medium Tank * TW1: 4 Minigunners, 2 Rocket Infantry, 1 Humvee, 1 APC & 1 Medium Tank * GLA War: 4 Minigunners, 2 Rocket Infantry, 1 Humvee, 1 APC & 1 Medium Tank * TW2: 4 Light Infantry, 2 Disc Throwers, 1 Wolverine, 1 Amphibious APC & 1 Titan Mech * TW3: 4 Riflemen, 2 Missile Infantrys, 1 Pitbull, 1 Guardian APC & 1 Predator Tank Sub-Factions The notable groups of the United States Military during the GLA War were the United States Chrono Corps and the forces under the commands of * General Bradley * General Griffon * General Thorn * General Townes * General Alexander * General Granger * General Ironside Reinforcement & Starting Units Reinforcement Units (Vanilla) * Infantry(Skirmish): GI, Ranger & Pacificator * Infantry(TW1): GI * Infantry(GLA War): Ranger * Infantry(TW2): Pacificator * Vehicle(Skirmish): Abrams Tank, Crusader Tank & Templar Tank * Vehicle(TW1): Abrams Tank * Vehicle(GLA War): Crusader Tank * Vehicle(TW2): Templar Tank Starting Units (Vanilla) * Skirmish: 4 GIs, 2 Rocket Defenders, 1 ALSV, 1 Humvee & 1 Abrams Tank * TW1: 4 GIs, 2 Rocket Defenders, 1 ALSV, 1 Humvee & 1 Abrams Tank * GLA War: 4 Rangers, 2 Missile Defenders, 1 Sentry Drone, 1 Humvee & 1 Crusader Tank * TW2: 4 Pacificators, 2 Missile Guardians, 1 Guardian Drone, 1 Stryker & 1 Templar Tank Reinforcement Units (Combined) * Infantry(Skirmish): GI, Airman, Marine, Ranger (TW1), Ranger (GLA War), Green Beret, Force Recon, LASER Ranger, Pacificator & LASER Pacificator * Infantry(TW1): GI, Airman, Marine & Ranger (TW1) * Infantry(GLA War): Ranger (GLA War), Green Beret, Force Recon & LASER Ranger * Infantry(TW2): Pacificator & LASER Pacificator * Vehicle(Skirmish): Abrams Tank, King Abrams Tank, Crusader Tank, LASER Crusader Tank, Templar Tank & LASER Templar Tank * Vehicle(TW1): Abrams Tank & King Abrams Tank * Vehicle(GLA War): Crusader Tank & LASER Crusader Tank * Vehicle(TW2): Templar Tank & LASER Templar Tank Starting Units (Combined) * Skirmish: 4 GIs, 2 Rocket Defenders, 1 ALSV, 1 Humvee & 1 Abrams Tank * TW1: 4 GIs, 2 Rocket Defenders, 1 ALSV, 1 Humvee & 1 Abrams Tank * GLA War: 4 Rangers, 2 Missile Defenders, 1 Sentry Drone, 1 Humvee & 1 Crusader Tank * TW2: 4 Pacificators, 2 Missile Guardians, 1 Guardian Drone, 1 Stryker & 1 Templar Tank Category:Nation Category:Faction Category:SubFaction